


I'd Be Home With You

by TheNameIsZ (curiouslygray)



Series: 14 Days of Valentines [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, Retrospective, smut mentioned, they take care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslygray/pseuds/TheNameIsZ
Summary: Kara and Lena take care of each other, a retrospective.





	I'd Be Home With You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The touches started lightly, a whisper of fingers across the curve of a spine the promise of lips against a throat, the flutter of hands at hips. You were entirely mine.
> 
> Title comes from Hozier's song 'In A Week'

Kara softly traced the gentle bumps of Lena’s spine. She smiled, thinking back over the past few hours. The touches had started lightly, Kara tired from a day as Supergirl. A whisper of Lena’s fingers across Kara’s spine, the promise of her lips against her throat, Kara’s hands fluttering at Lena’s hips as she pulled her in.

Sometimes Kara just needed to relax and Lena helped her do just that. She’d help her out of her suit, running her hands over tired shoulders, feeling taunt back muscles, kissing away already fading bruises. Sometimes, like today, she’d help her to the shower, washing off the soot and grime. Other times Kara would be so tired she’d just drop down onto the couch, not even having the energy to make it to the bedroom. Lena would just remove her cape and boots and drape a blanket over the sleeping Kryptonian.

Sometimes, Lena helped her relax in more intimate ways. Lena’s hands would trace Kara’s tired muscles from her neck to her shoulders, down to her stomach, dipping just below. Kara loved how she could fall apart with Lena, knowing she was safe with her to do so. She trusted her not only with her secret identity, but also with her heart.

They had soft touches, caring and intimate moments, but sometimes they needed things a bit rougher. After a particularly rough day, Kara would often let Lena take control, dominating her in the bedroom. Sometimes Kara needed to have control removed from her to remind her that she hardly had it to begin with.

But it went beyond the after work and between the sheets touches.

The days off spent laying around, Lena trying to sneak in some work while Kara basked in the sun like a house cat. The mornings after when Lena would make them coffee in nothing but a button up or, in the case of one morning, wrapped up in nothing but Supergirl’s cape. The late nights curled up on the couch with an animated Disney movie playing on the TV, both of them fast asleep. Game nights where there were rules against them being on the same team. Lena waking up to Kara having nightmares.

It had happened more than Kara would like to admit. Sometimes Lena would wake to Kara thrashing about in bed. Other times it’d be a quiet whimper of a name slipping out. Lena was terrified the first time it happened; Kara had clung to her with a death grip until Lena coaxed her awake. Tears had filled her eyes, immediately clamming up about the nightmare. It wasn’t until the next morning over coffee and pancakes that Kara told her about watching her lose Krypton again, a nightmare she often had. Right below it was reliving the Black Mercy, and below that was watching all those she’d care about die, Supergirl being just too slow to save them.

And as much as Lena was there for Kara, Kara was also there for Lena. She’d check in on her, especially on her busy days, tuning into her heartbeat even from all the way across the city. She’d swing by as Kara Danvers, cropped pants and power blue button up, with lunch in hand when she knew Lena wouldn’t have taken the time to get her one herself.

During Lena’s trips abroad for work, sometimes Kara would fly over and visit her, taking a day or two away from National City to explore Paris or London or Tokyo with Lena. They’d strolled down Champs-Élysées and through Inokashira Onshi Park. Lena had shown Kara some her favorite spots she’s come to find. They’d the mini vacations when they could, sneaking off from work to make time for each other.

Kara would remind Lena that was good and kind. She was not like her family, nothing like her brother and mother. She was taking LCorp and moving it in a positive direction. Kara would remind her that she was still so young, that it was amazing how much work she had done in such a short amount of time. Lena was the ‘Good Luthor’, but her legacy would outshine that of her brother’s.

In turn, Lena would remind Kara that her family’s mistakes are not on her. Allura, Zor-El, Astra, even Alex - they choices they make are not representative of Kara. She can disagree with what they do and have done. Kara is allowed to be her own person, fight for what she believes in, even if it means going against what her family wants.

-

Lena had watched her girlfriend’s tense shoulders slump immediately at her touch. She could tell she was exhausted from being a hero. But Kara would insist that it was all worth it. All the tense aching muscles, long nights, rain-checked dates and game nights; they were all worth saving lives.

As much as Kara was there for others, Lena tried to be there for her. Helping her when she was exhausted. Reassuring her whenever she missed one or just wasn’t fast enough or strong enough to save everyone. Reminding her that no hero could save everyone. There would always been someone she missed, something that doesn’t get reported. Lena would remind her that it was okay, that everything would be alright. She was Supergirl’s shoulder to cry on.

And, sometimes, she was the one to take the brunt of Kara’s anger. Not that Kara ever got physical with Lena, but Lena was the one that Kara would rant to. Whether it was about the DEO or a fight with Alex or Snapper Carr or some alien or human who refused to see the error of their ways. Kara had accidentally broken a table or two just by gripping the edge a tad too tight. She was already on her second phone that month, having crushed the first one after Snapper sent back her article for a fourth time. Lena went so far as to build a gym in the apartment that was practically Kryptonian proof. It may not be the strung up used cars Kara had used as punching bag before, but Lena decided that red sun lamps would be a lighter alternative, and yes she made the pun intentional.

Not that Kara didn’t help her on her own rough days. Last year on the anniversary of Lex’s attack, Kara had come home to Lena completely drunk, rewatching the news footage in her office. This year, Kara had the foresight to remove all the alcohol from their apartment and took Lena to a secluded area of beach. Lena never had a good support system prior to Kara. She’d simply just lock herself away and drink herself into a stupor, or work herself to the point where she passes out at her desk. Lex had encouraged it; Kara found it concerning.

After a long day of meetings and conference calls, Lena would come home late, eyes sore from staring at a computer screen all day. Kara would usually have take out already there waiting for her, having enough restraint to not eat until Lena got there. Kara would, very carefully, massage the knots out of Lena’s neck and shoulders, carrying her back to the bedroom and relieving Lena of her tension.

There was something about sex with Kara that Lena loved. Well, there were many,  _ many _ things about it she loved, but it went beyond the physical pleasure. Lena took pride in being about to to bring the Girl of Steel to her knees, but never in the way her family had wanted her to. Seeing the being who had saved crashing planes and beat Superman, seeing this wonderful and beautiful woman become soft and warm in Lena’s hands, it was a feeling like no other. Whether it was just simply by her walking into the room or by curling her fingers and stroking that spot that made Kara moan, Lena loved it. She also loved feeling those same, strong hands be so gentle with her. The soft caresses of her face, the light tracing motions on her stomach, the firm but caring strokes from fingers buried inside her.

Not that sex was always soft and slow with them. By implementing the red sun lamps into the bedroom, Kara was able to be as rough as she needed with Lena during sex. Sometimes Lena needed that adrenaline rush, needed to feel pain from an unrestrained Kara.

With Kara, Lena did not feel the need for a mask. She could relax without worrying about judgement. At LCorp, she was the CEO, cold, serious, and terrifying. In public, she was mysterious and smart. With Kara’s friends -  _ her  _ friends, she was sly, quick-witted, and able to go shot-to-shot with Alex. But with Kara, Lena didn’t have to worry about any of that. She could be as soft or as hard as she want, as serious or silly, as flirtatious or modest. It was a choice she had never had before, and she loved Kara all the more for opening this door to her.

-

Lena laid in bed, feeling Kara tracing her spine, placing soft kisses on each vertebrae. She let out a sigh, turning to face her girlfriend. Her blonde hair was tousled and a bit wild, and Lena would bet hers didn’t look much different. Kara smiled as Lena flipped over, turning to face her completely, snaking her arms around the Kryptonian’s waist.

With a quite exchange of  _ “I love you” “I love you too” _ , Lena snuggled up to Kara, resting her forehead against Kara’s collarbone, and gently let herself be lulled to sleep by Kara’s steady breathing. And when Kara fell asleep shortly after, she knew that she’d wake up to the woman she loved, smiling.

And neither would want it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> thenameisz.tumblr.com


End file.
